The Children of Egypt
by Sere-san
Summary: Note: this is not a crossover, absolutely no mention of the Kanes  this is a story about how the egyptian gods, who finally started mingling with mortals, and their children join forces with the Demigods of Rome and Greece to finish the prophecy...


**Uniting the Gods and Goddesses of Egypt, Rome, and Greece...**

**"Nila Cameron, pay attention!" I get snapped back into reality. I look at my teacher. He has a mean look on **

**his face. "I'm sorry, Mr. Harrington, it won't happen again," I say to him. He nods and turns back to his**

** work. I just drift off into my imagination again. Let me tell you a little about myself while I'm off in dream **

**land. I have long semi-wavy light brown hair and blue eyes. I am mostly tall and I have long legs. I am very **

**fast and I love to climb trees. I absolutely hate water, I still don't know why. I live with my dad, my mom**

** apparently died giving birth to me. I never got to know her. "Did you hear what I said, Miss Cameron?" Mr.**

** Harrington asks me. I gulp. "Could you please repeat it?" I ask him. He sighs and shakes his head. "I said**

** that we're going to do a unit on the greek myths and the Trojan war, we will be getting gear from the P.E.**

** Office, like wooden swords and armor so we don't have anyone hurting themselves." I nod and try to look **

**enthused. The bell rings and the class day is over. "Hey, Hey, Nila, wait up!" my friend Nick calls. I spin **

**around. "Nick!" He gives me a big smile. He opens his arms and I run into them. "You came back to the **

**U.S.!" I say happily. We embrace for a moment. Then I look at him. "So, how was Egypt?" I ask him. "It was**

** amazing!" he says, "The pyramids are huge, bigger than you would ever imagine!" I start giggling. "That's**

** nice."**

**We head home and talk the whole way home. "Ok," he starts, "So tell me, what have I missed in class so **

**far?" "Well, we're starting a unit on ancient Greece, tomorrow we're supposed to be using wooden swords**

** and doing pretend sword fights," I explain. "Sweet!" he says. We stop at his house. "See you tomorrow!" I **

**call to him as I walk away. "Wait!" he cries. He rushes up to me. "I, well, I always wanted to tell you, but **

**I've always been shy to ask, will you-" he starts. "Nick! You need to unpack!" his mom calls. He looks at me **

**apologetically. "Oh well, another time," I say with a shrug. He turns around and walks into his house. **

**"Coming mom!" I hear him call. I smile. I know what he wants to talk to me about, but I decide to save it for**

** later. When I get home, I immediately fall asleep. I am _so _tired. My dream gets strange very quickly. I go**

** from talking with Nick, to immediately falling through the dark night sky. I'm just screaming endlessly. Then**

** I land in a river. It's all black. "Someday, I shall take over the minds of all the half-gods on the planet!"**

** someone says with an evil laugh. "Sire, you shall achieve your goal, just eliminate the half-gods that are**

** more powerful than the rest," another one says sneakily. "Wait, what half-gods? What are you talking**

** about?" the evil voice says, "There are no powerful half-gods!" "Another time, one of them is watching us!"**

** the sneaky one says.**

**I wake up panting. This is just another one of those stupid out of body experiences that I get a lot. I have**

** gotten hurt before in those dreams. Well, anyway, back to reality. Another glorious day of getting up at **

**5:20 in the morning just to catch the bus to school. Eventually, after an incredibly boring school day, I get to**

** History class. I am so excited, we're doing that unit today! I see Nick sitting in the row right next to mine.**

** My teacher is busy handing out the armor. I don't think it's real armor though. When he hands armor to me,**

** I immediately put it on. Nick passes me a note. _Wow, I don't think any other girl could look hot in armor._**

**That's what the note reads. I look over at him and give him a smile. He gives me a thumbs up and flashes **

**me the famous Nick smile. "Alright class, listen up," Mr. Harrington starts, "Rule number one, no hurting **

**others, number two, listen to your teacher, two easy rules, not very hard to follow, now I want each of you **

**to grab a sword and lets head outside." The boys all jump out of their seats immediately. I slowly make my**

** way over and gingerly pick out a sword from the canister. It feels pretty balanced. I follow the rest of the**

** class outside. "Alright, here's your partners, Harry with Ethan, Kellie with Amber..." he went on. I wasn't **

**paired with Nick, I was paired with the geek of the class. Big whoop for me. He looks at me as if sizing me **

**up as an opponent. "Brian, you can't beat me, you're too wimpy." He tilts his head and stares directly into **

**my eyes. I blink my eyes and shake my head. "Alright, everyone take a ready stance, now, charge!" our **

**yells. Most of the people start yelling at the top of their lungs for things that are supposed to pass as battle**

** cries. I don't say anything. Brian just continues to stare at me. I sigh to myself. I might as well charge him**

** now, I surprisingly really want to get in on the action going on around me. Out of the corner of my eye, I**

** see Nick and his partner, Joey, fighting each other. Each have such a determined look in their eyes. Then**

** Brian charges. He swings, I duck. Instinctive reflex. I jab with an upward thrust, but he blocks it with his**

** sword. He feints to the left, but I catch him before he can humiliate me in front of the entire class. My mind**

** starts thinking up tactics. Ok, either forward strike, or feint right left thrust. Where am I getting these ideas**

** from? Then he slips up. He brings the sword down over my head. I slam it into the ground and twist it. It**

** falls out of his hands.**

**I see that a mini group has formed nearby. The girls cheer when they see that I've beaten him. I find that**

** Nick has Joey on the ground and he's holding Joey's sword in his free hand. Mr. Harrington is going around**

** and collecting the names of the people who won against their opponents. A few girls, including me, are left,**

** and quite a few guys. "Alright, now I want these people to partner up, Jay and Ryan, Sally and Mary, Lilian**

** and Gregory, Peter and Daren, Beatrice and Veronica, Nick and Warren, Opal and Aaron, and last but not**

** least, Erin and Nila," our teacher says. Well, lets skip the boring part. I beat Erin, and there was only four of**

** us left after a few minutes. I was left facing Aaron and Nick was left facing Mary. Nick and Mary went first.**

** Well, I could try to describe the details to you. Mary charges Nick with her sword raised, not a very good**

** tactic if I say so myself. Nick dodges to the left and swiftly yet smoothly knocks the sword out of Mary's**

** hand. That was a quick match. Then I realize that if I win the fight with Aaron, I have to fight Nick. "And**

** now, Nila and Aaron, step up and take your ready positions," our teacher says. Aaron narrows his eyes in**

** challenge and I roll my eyes in response. "Now!" Aaron just waits, as if he can sense when I'm going to**

** move. I take a slight step to my right and he takes a step to his right too. We both have our eyes trained on**

** each other. Then I see his arm twitch. I step forward and slice sideways. He blocks it and tries to twist my**

** sword out of my hands. He fails. I take a small step backwards and all of a sudden, it's almost as if the**

** whole world slows down. I hear words. "Anticipate your enemy's move, block it and counter it strongly." **

**That gives me strength. I can almost see where the sword's going to be in a few seconds and I beat it there. **

**I smack with full force and his blade soars out of his hand. I end it with a flourish and bring my sword up to**

** his chest. His mouth drops open in shock. "Our winner!" Mr. Harrington exclaims, "We have about ten **

**minutes left until the end of school bell rings, so make this worthwhile!" Nick and I face each other. We both**

** know that one of us has to win this. He shrugs his shoulders. I take that moment and charge him. He looks **

**stunned, but lifts his sword in defense. It was luck that his sword didn't fly out of his hand that very second****.**

** We kind of dance around each other for about two minutes, dodging and parrying blows. Some strikes here**

** and there and quite a few feints.**

**I can see he's giving it all he's got, I have to give him that. But eventually it ends with him lying down on the**

** ground and me standing over him holding both swords. I offer him my hand and he takes it. When he stands**

** up, Mr. Harrington comes over. He puts his hand on my shoulder. "Excellent job, Nila, you will get ten points**

** of extra credit on the next test for this unit." Oh great, I should have know it was too good to be true, I**

** actually thought for a split second that this unit wouldn't have tests. "I kind of had a feeling you would beat**

** me," Nick whispers in my ear. I just smile in response. Sadly, I had to stay after school to help my teacher**

** put everything away. It took like a half an hour. I walk down the empty corridors of the school. Then I hear **

**this noise. Soft at first, then it almost sounds like hissing. "You should never have been born," a voice rasps.**

** I spin around and come almost face to face with this woman with a strange crown. "I disapprove you being**

** here, you shall be sent to the underworld." Ok, this woman has officially gone from crazy to psycho. "Who**

** are you and what do you want with me?" I ask her. "I am Serqet the goddess of scorpions!" she says while**

** raising her arms over her head. I hear the patter of tiny feet. Then I see it. A wave of scorpions comes**

** towards me. I let loose a yelp and start running out the door. My dad is waiting in the car for me. He then**

** sees what I'm being chased by. His eyes open wide and his mouth drops open. "Dad!" I scream. He flings**

** open the door for me and I jump in and close the door. That's when I see Nick. He sees me and he runs **

**towards me. I hold my hand up to stop him. Too late. Serqet sees him. "You as well shall perish alongside**

** her!" she hisses. "Not on my watch!" he cries. Then he grabs something out of his backpack. A real sword!**

** No, freaking, way! He fights his way to the car and jumps in. I don't know what he tells my dad, probably an**

** address, and my dad starts driving as fast as he can. A few miles to this mystery destination, something **

**rams into the car and it spins out of control.**

**Boom! In case you're wondering, it's a tree. Well, our car ramming into a tree that is. At first I'm dazed. I**

** see my dad in the front of the car. Blood is seeping from a wound on his head and his eyes are shut. I touch**

** his shoulder. "Dad?" I whisper, "Dad, are you ok?" I take his hand in mine and I feel a faint heart beat.**

** "Come on, there's no time!" Nick cries. He points out the back window. Serqet is still following me, along**

** with some friends. I let loose a string of cuss words. Nick looks at me strangely as though he has never**

** heard me curse before, which he has. Then I hear a voice at the top of a hill. "Trecho*!" Nick spins around**

** and grabs my hand. He pulls me towards the direction of the voice. "No! No! I will not leave my dad!" I cry**

** while struggling out of his hands. All the while he pulls me, I scream for my father. "Daddy! Daddy! Daddy,**

** wake up!" When we get up there, I collapse on the ground in a sobbing mess. I'm just talking to myself,**

** telling myself that everything's gonna be ok. "What's with her?" I hear a voice, "Why is she talking like**

** that?" "Um, I _think_ that might be Egyptian," I hear Nick say. "Nicholas, what is going on?" I hear a grown**

** up voice say. I start speaking, all the while getting strange stares. "My daddy's gone, I have to get him, I**

** just have to!" I cry. Tears are streaming down my face. I know, this doesn't sound like a hero, but I'm **

**telling you, this is the soft and sensitive side of me. My dad is my life. Then I'm kind of just fading in and out.**

** My vision goes black. I utter one word before I pass out. "Serqet." **

**I wake up in a big tent thing. My hands are tingling. "Pit scorpion I think, good thing she was here when it**

** started effecting her the worst," someone says. "Ugh, I know what that feels like," another voice answers.**

** My eyes shoot open. I see two boys standing above me. One has jet black hair and blue green eyes. The**

** other has blond hair and blue eyes. "Apparently by word of ****Zeus, there are more Demigods to the prophecy,**

** and they play the biggest part, but they're not like us at all," the one with black hair says. "Shhhh, she's**

** awake," the blond one says. "Wha-What happened? Last thing I remember is Serqet chasing me along with**

** some other Eruo**," I ask them. "She speaks Latin, that's nice," the blond states. "I don't think she's a**

** child of Rome, maybe we should speak to her more," the other replies. Finally they address me. "Who's**

** Serqet?" I close my eyes momentarily and then open them again. "An Egyptian goddess who has powers**

** over scorpions and snakes," I answer. "Ok, who are you?" they ask. "I'm Nila Cameron, now may I ask you**

** both the same question?" They look at each other. "My name's Percy," the black haired one says. "I'm**

** Jason, I'm staying at the camp temporarily," the blond says. "Where's Nick?" I ask them. "Oh, Nick? Son of**

** Apollo? He left for the climbing wall," Percy says. "Son of who?" I ask in surprise. "Apollo," Jason confirms.**

** "Uh, ok," I say. I climb to my feet and start swaying from dizziness. "Whoah," Jason says and catches me**

** before I fall. When I regain my balance, I thank him and walk out of the tent. I walk around and see**

** campers doing stuff that isn't in a normal camp. "Hey, do you know where the climbing wall is?" I ask a**

** nearby camper. "Oh, you're that new girl, um, go that way and take a left once you pass the volleyball**

** courts." "Thanks," I say to her. "By the way, I'm Autumn," she says. "Nice to meet you Autumn, I'm Nila." I**

** walk on. I pass the volleyball courts and take a left. I see a huge climbing wall. It looks like something is **

**pouring out of it. I take a closer look. It's lava! I walk up and see Nick attempting to climb to the top. "Nick!"**

** I call out. He looks down. "Hey, Nila!" He jumps down just as a wave of lava comes his way. "Is tha****t**

** seriously real lava?" I ask him. "Uh, yeah, its makes it more exciting," he explains. He takes my hand and I**

** notice that it's scalding hot. I jerk my hand away. "Oh, sorry, I forget that my hands are always hot after I**

** do the wall," he says with a joking smile on his face. Then he gives me a look. "What?" I ask him. "You**

** should have been claimed by now," he states. "By who?" I ask. "By your godly parent," he replies. I shake**

** my head in wonder. Now stuff is starting to make sense. All of the kids in this camp are related to one of the**

** Greek, maybe Roman too, gods and goddesses. Nick is a son of Apollo, but which aspect? Who am I? "When**

** did you learn to speak Egyptian?" he asks me. "When did I speak Egyptian?" I ask him back. "Um, before**

** you passed out," he responds. "I was ranting about my father and stuff like that," I ****explain****. Then it hits me,**

** where's my father? I repeat the question to Nick. He gives me a sad look and I feel dread welling up inside**

** my chest. "Your father, he didn't make it, he lost too much blood and he had serious head trauma, we tried**

** all we could, even tried to use magic, but we lost him, I'm so sorry, Nila," Nick explains. I feel the hole in**

** my chest widening. I choke back a sob. He puts his arms around me and murmurs some stuff in, what I**

** believe is, ****Greek. Soothing words too. I can understand him almost perfectly, strangely enough. "**_**There,**_

_** there, it's alright, you'll be fine**_**," he says. I close my eyes and sob into my hands. When I'm finished, I feel**

** a lot better.**

**The day is almost over. Oh, did I tell you that I got a weapon? Well, I got a weapon! It's this awesome**

** sword that starts out as a pendant. You unscrew it and it becomes a full sized Celestial Bronze sword. It**

** might look cool, but it just doesn't feel right. Since my parent hasn't claimed me yet, I can sit wherever I**

** want. Naturally, I decide to sit next to Nick. The campfire glows a nervous shade of green. Everyone is**

** tense. A man stands up. Sorry, maybe I should have said Chiron, the centaur, to be more specific. "Jason**

** and Percy have a few words to say, so give them your full attention." Jason and Percy step forward. They**

** look at each other for a moment. Then Percy speaks. "We have been waiting for a sign from the gods to tell**

** us when the last Demigod will be joining us for the journey to save Mount Olympus, so far nothing has come**

** up and we don't have much time left, so unless anyone knows anything and will say anything, we will be**

** setting sail in about a month at the most." Jason nods in agreement. Then some campers gasp and look at**

** me. They start murmuring. "What does that mean?" "I've never seen that sign before." Nick looks at me **

**directly in the eyes. Then he points above my head. I look up before the sign disappears. I see hieroglyphs**

** floating above my head. For some reason I know what they mean. "Bast," I whisper. "What?" Nick asks.**

** "That's what the hieroglyphs say, 'Bast'," I explain to him. "She has been claimed, but by whom?" Chiron**

** says. I stand up. "By Bast, the Egyptian goddess of cats," I say to him. Chiron nods with a slightly confused**

** look on his face. "Hail Nila Cameron, daughter of the cat goddess, Bast," he says. Campers fall to their**

** knees and bow to me. I decide to break the silence. "Um, I'm really not that amazing, you don't need to**

** worship me," I say jokingly. I hear a few snickers. "It is essential to bow to the people who have been**

** claimed, as to not anger the gods and goddesses," Chiron explains. Then they all sit back down on the logs**

** by the campfire. "If she's a child of an Egyptian goddess, how can she speak Latin and Greek?" Nick asks.**

** Chiron thinks that over for a minute. "That is a good question, Nicholas, how is it that she can speak those**

** languages?" I think for a quick moment, reflecting on my history classes. "Because both Greece and Rome**

** have taken over Egypt, technically you're all my enemies, but I don't want to think of you guys like that, so**

** naturally I'm able to speak Latin and Greek since the people that have taken over Egypt, spoke those**

** languages," I try to explain to all the Demigods sitting there listening to me, which must be really hard**

** considering they're all ADHD. Chiron nods his head in understanding. Then some people start laughing. I**

** turn to face them. Some boys from the Hermes Cabin. I narrow my eyes and they shut up. "We were just**

** laughing at a joke ****Boris said," Connor explains while Travis is nodding his head quickly. Late at night, when**

** everyone is getting ready for light's out, I walk up to Chiron. "Will I still be sleeping in the big house?" I ask**

** him. "Yes, since we don't have a cabin for your mother, you will be staying," he explains. That night, I get a**

** semi-pleasant dream. I see a lovely woman standing before me. Only her nails are long and she has a tail.**

** "Mother?" I ask cautiously. She smiles and nods. "Yes my dear Nila, I'm your mother." I try to mentally**

** prepare myself for anything she is going to say to me. Then I blurt something out. "What should I do about**

** cabins? Do you think that when I'm older, I should make a camp for Egyptian Demigods?" She tilts her head**

** quizzically, the way cats do when they're trying to figure out how to tackle something. "Well, first thing's**

** first, I have a present for you," she starts. She hands me two daggers that come with sheaths. I smile. This**

** feels right. "It is only right for a cat to use both paws when fighting, not just one," she explains. I bow my**

** head. "Thanks mom." I can almost hear her purr with delight. Then it is cut short. "Second, there will be**

** many dangers in your coming life, you will make new friends, you will be a part of a great prophecy, and**

** you will create something extraordinary, that will outdo all the work that has been done in the ancient**

** times, but I give you this advice, beware the snakes." She disappears and my dream shifts. I hear a hissing.**

** "Sssssire, what ssshhhhall I do?" it asks. "You shall go find the half-gods and kill them, send them to**

** Duat***," the voice answers. "I can do more than that, I ssshhhhall ssssend my minionsssss out to get the**

** half-godsssss instead, it ssshhhhall make my work much easssssier," the other hisses. "Do not fail me,**

** Apep, or you will suffer greatly." Apep. That name. So familiar. Why? "I am sssssmelling cat, yet Basssst**

** isssss not here!" I feel my heart leap. Before I wake up screaming, I see bright white fangs coming towards**

** my face.**

***: Trecho: run in Greek**

****: Eruo: demon in Latin**

*****:Duat: the Egyptian personification of the Underworld**

**Ok, first, this is not really a crossover, since I'm not adding Sadie and Carter Kane, second, tell me what you think of it! This might be easier to read now. :-)**


End file.
